Arms Open Wide
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Rose Quartz's secret is finally exposed and there's only one person Steven can go to in its wake. Set after "A Single Pale Rose." One-shot and friendship fluff. SPOLIERS


**Guys, I'm still in shock from that episode. Like, wow... Anyway, if you haven't watched _A Single Pale Rose_ yet, I advise you not to read this story. Though I don't delve that much into the plot of the episode, there are a few spoilers. If you have watched, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Steven didn't know why he was there. After all that had happened in the last two hours, he should be trying to find a hurt Sapphire with a distressed Ruby. He should be comforting an upset Peal over the secrets she had hidden or sympathizing with a confused Amethyst. He should be acting as the emotional crutch that the Gems needed and expected him to be.

Instead he was standing below his best friend's window in the middle of the night, Lion at his side.

He knew knocking on the door would be a bad idea. Though they were much more understanding than they had been at the beginning of he and Connie's friendship, the Maheswaran's were still a stern set of parents. He had a feeling that they wouldn't appreciate him visiting at this ungodly hour.

"She's probably sleeping," said Steven to himself. He was about to get back on top of Lion and return to the Temple when something stopped him.

"Steven?" questioned a soft, weary voice. He turned to see Connie herself standing there, dressed in her usual mint green nightgown and barefoot. Why was she out in the cold night out of bed? "What are you doing here so late?" She didn't sound mad or even upset at the fact that he was there. Just worried. She was only ever worried for him. For a reason that he couldn't quite place, that caused his stomach to form a guilty knot.

"S-Sorry," apologized Steven, wincing at how he stuttered. He tried to get out of this situation, about to hoist himself on top of Lion by the creature's mane. "I shouldn't be here, I-I'll go-"

Connie stopped him, gently grabbing his shoulder. "Hey, wait," she urged, turning him back around to face her. She still didn't seem to be anything but concerned, her brown eyes holding his own in an intense gaze that he found he couldn't tear away from. "Steven, what's wrong?"

He stayed quiet, biting his lip in an attempt to keep from bursting into tears in that moment. "M-Mom," he managed to get out through concealed dobs. "P-Pink Diamond. They, I-"

Her hands were now on both his shoulders. "Steven, _breathe_ ," she coaxed gently, leading him over to a stone bench that occupied the Maheswaran backyard. She sat him down on it before placing herself next to him. "Now, start at the beginning."

That was all it took. Steven began to rattle off everything, from his trip with Garnet onto Lars and the Off-Colors' ship, to going through Pearl's gem, sifting through her various memories, and finally ending with Sapphire running off and Ruby chasing after her. Her face was overall impassive and she stayed silent as he spilled everything to her. A flicker of shock flashed through her eyes quickly when he got to the part about Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond, but it was gone as soon as he could blink.

When he finished tears were streaming down his face and Connie was staring at him. Not as if she were judging him or anything like that; simply as if she were evaluating him. Which made sense seeing as though she was the more reasonable one between the two.

Through his life, Steven's gotten used to people staring at him. If not for the gem lodged into his navel, then for the way he acted or the time he spent with the gems who never seemed to go under the radar. It wasn't as if he was shy because he wasn't afraid of people paying attention to him, whether it be judgmental or otherwise.

But Connie's stare was a lot more comfortable. Along with evaluation, he could see a range of other emotions that she was trying to show him without verbally speaking them; sympathy and comfort just to name a few.

Finally, she spoke, "Steven." Connie stopped there, as if not knowing how to continue. She gently titled his chin up, assuring that he'd hold her gaze. "Steven, this... this doesn't change anything. You know that right?"

He sighed. "It kinda changes everything, doesn't it?" he asked genuinely. Because he really didn't know what to think of his mom or himself anymore.

She shook her head. "Not to me," she told him. "I-" She sighed, trying to choose her next words carefully. "You're still Steven Universe. You're still the nicest person I've ever met. You're still my best friend."

A pang hit Steven's heart, but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. It was out of pure affection for the girl across from him. The girl who somehow always understood what he was going through. Who always found a way to soothe his inner turmoil. His voice of reason, especially during times like this. "Connie..." was all he could say. She seemed to get it anyway.

Connie brought him in for a gently hug and he readily leaned into her embrace. "This doesn't define you," she promised him. "You're still you."

"What am I going to do now?" asked Steven into the crook of her neck, enjoying the warm and comfort her skin provided.

"I don't know," she admitted. "but I know that I'll be with you, whatever you decide to do. I swear."

For some reason, that made Steven feel even more guilty. How willing was Pearl to follow his mom blindly into starting a war? How many times did Rose Quartz break her heart? That was the last thing he wanted to do to Connie. He didn't want to be like Rose Quartz or whoever she was. He wanted to be Steven to her. Not Steven Quartz Universe or Steven Diamond (he shuddered at that thought) Universe.

He didn't want a loyal knight. He wanted a friend.

Steven didn't voice any of this, however, because he was sure that she wasn't implying for their relationship to be like that of the one between Pearl and Rose Quartz. Besides, he rather liked the thought of her being by his side. It assured him that he wasn't alone in this universe.

The air between them was tense after that and he could hardly breathe with all the tension around them. So, he decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Guess this means I'm Homeworld royalty, huh?" He felt Connie grin into his hair that she had nestled her face into and sighed in relief. It was working.

She chuckled, pulling back so that they were face-to-face. "I guess so." She stood them both up, curtsying mockingly. "Prince Steven."

He bowed back. "Lady Knight Connie," he retorted. They glanced at each other before breaking out into snickers. Man, had he needed this. Going to her house might have been a good move after all. Which reminded him, "Why were you out here anyway?"

Connie blushed prettily. "I saw you from my window," she confessed. "When you pulled up with Lion." She gestured to the vines growing up the side of the house that led up to her window. "I climbed down those."

Steven's eyes widened. " _With no shoes on_?" he asked, slightly shocked. Those vines looked prickly. " _Why_?"

She shrugged. "Why _not_?"

"Why were you up?" he couldn't help but ask. The Maheswaran's had her on a certain sleep schedule, something they wouldn't budge on. For her to be awake in the middle of the night was odd.

Connie grimaced. "Nightmare," she told him. She didn't elaborate and he felt guilt plague him once more. She had been in more dangerous situations than he would have liked her to. Who knew what that did to her subconscious? She must have seen the look on his face because she quickly added, "I was falling from the roof of, uh, my house."

She was a terrible liar, but Steven played along with it.

Connie smiled and brought him in for another hug. "Don't stress about this too much," she advised. "It's not your fault. None of it."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her middle yet again. "Thanks, Connie." How was is that she always knew what to say?

"You're my best friend," she replied. "It's my job."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours; in each other's arms and under the twinkling stars and bright moon. And suddenly, there was no Rebellion, no Homeworld, and no Rose Quartz. Only Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, best friends for life.

OoOoOo

 **I really like how this came out. And that's saying something, considering that a lot of my Steven Universe stories aren't that good. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


End file.
